


(Just to See How It Feels)

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Just the Tip, M/M, Manipulative Tony Stark, Mild Come Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mr. Stark Kink, Peter Parker is of legal age, Rough Sex, Tired Peter Parker, Tony's Libido Knows No Shame, but not really, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: It's late.  Peter's tired and wants to sleep because he has a big exam in the morning.  Tony's horny.  So maybe he can convince Peter to let him put in just the tip.  (It's never just the tip.)





	(Just to See How It Feels)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in a Starker Discord server and someone asked what dub-con was. I felt it was my duty to enlighten that person. This is the result.

**(Just to See How It Feels)**

<<<>>>

"Tony, c'mon, can't we just go to bed? I'm so tired and I have that big final tomorrow." Peter's yawning through his words.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I'm just so revved up right now. You don't even have to do anything, just let me touch you. _Please_." Tony _is_ keyed up, he's always horny around Peter. He's always horny after he's made a breakthrough down in the lab like he has tonight.

"Tony," Peter scolds, as Tony's hands drift down his chest to play with the elastic waist of his boxers. "Knock it off."

"Please, Pete, c'mon," Tony wheedles. "I'll be quiet about it; I just need you so much right now."

Peter reaches back and stills Tony's hands. "I want to sleep," he insists.

"You can," Tony promises. "I'm not looking for you to ride me or anything. Just let me put in the tip and I'll do the rest. Please, baby, please I'll make you feel so good and I'll even wake you up with a blowjob in the morning."

Peter's hands loosen around Tony's and he knows he's won. He has JARVIS bring the lights up just enough that he can see what he's doing.

"Just," Peter grudgingly allows. "Just don't turn this into a marathon."

Tony sucks his own fingers, getting them wet and sloppy even as he breaks out the lube. He's quick and gentle as he pulls down Peter's boxers _just enough_ and works his tight little hole open.

He slicks up his cock, both so Peter won't have to worry about rocking back and (more so) Tony will be able to hear the wet squelching sounds it'll make as he pounds into him. (Gently.)

He pushes into Peter, just the tip, as he's promised. He gives little, undulating thrusts, pleasure lighting up behind his eyes as the boy's body squeezes around the sensitive glans in the best way, the tight little hole caressing the only cock it's ever known.

Tony hears the tell-tale pants Peter lets out. The boy's wanting to rock his hips back, but Tony stills them. "Shh, just relax. I told you, just the tip, right? You don't have to do anything."

He keeps up with the little movements, satisfying in a way all their own. He could get off like this, easily. He'd rather not have to, but he could.

Peter again tries to move with him and Tony blocks him again. "I'm almost done, it's okay. Hey, listen, want me to just take care of this in the bathroom?" He makes to pull out before Peter reaches back and grabs Tony’s hip, _hard_.

"Quit teasing and just fuck me, please," Peter moans out, letting go.

_There it is._

"Thank you, Peter," Tony says, pulling back and slamming into him. "God you're so perfect I don't deserve you, want you so bad."

He keeps up the mindless babble, words like "love you" and "so fucking tight" and "never wanna stop" pouring out as held back for decades. From Peter a constant assortment of moans and whines interspersed with "Please, Mr. Stark!" and "fuck me please" are heard.

So, he does. He pounds into Peter like he's wanted to, the wet sounds of his over-lubed cock sliding in and out of the tight hole melding with Peter's desperate pleas to ruin said tight hole. It all combines in a haze of pleasure that has him roughly rolling Peter from his side to his front so he can properly give it to him.

"Jesus fuck Peter I swear I could die happy fucking your ass, feels so good around my fat cock, squeezing me. You're so fucking tight for me, just for me, like you want me to ruin it."

"M-Mr. Stark, please, I-I can't," Peter whines out as Tony gives a rough thrust and nails the boy's prostate. "It's so much, c-can't take it."

"You'll fucking take it, Pete. God I'll make you take it. Fucking split you open over and over again, do it all night long before sucking you off in the morning and fucking you again, sending you to school with a fresh load in your ass, maybe plug you up so it doesn't drip out and distract you while you're taking your exam."

He pulls Peter up so that he's on his knees and reaches a hand around to grasp the hard, dripping cock, stroking roughly and then soft, twisting just so in the way he knows from the best experience will have Peter sobbing out for more.

Sure enough, Peter turns into even more of a needy, begging mess, which has been Tony's goal all along. Nothing gets him hotter than Peter crying as he begs for Tony's cock, calling him "Mr. Stark" like he usually does when they're in bed.

Tony presses between Peter's shoulder blades, making the boy drop forward onto his face, providing an even better angle for Tony to drive into. He takes full advantage, whispering "You're doing so good for me, Peter," as he brutalizes his prostate with every harsh thrust of his hips.

He speeds up when Peter cries out with a wail and he feels the cock in his hand harden even further. "Come on Peter," he cajoles. "Come for me, show me how good I'm making you feel."

Peter screams out his orgasm and Tony strokes his cock, milking out the release and using the jizz to ease the way.

"You're so fucking perfect, Peter," he tells him, kissing his sensitive neck and nosing that sweat-soaked circles at the nape. "God, Peter I'm almost there."

Tony feels his balls tighten and he redoubles his efforts, slamming into Peter in a craze, more filthy praise spilling forth. He grasps Peter's hips and pulls him bodily back to meet his thrusts and pounds once, twice, before driving in as far as he can reach and coming. He gives little jerks, painting Peter's inner walls with every spurt.

He all but collapses on Peter, after. Then he remembers he was supposed to be making this easy on him and slides out, looking down to see his release dripping out of Peter's puffy red hole. He rolls over onto his back before reaching over to swipe up the errant trail of jizz and push it back in. "Fuck," he groans out.

"Feel better?" Peter mumbles, face in the pillow.

"Fuck," Tony groans out again. "Yeah, I feel fucking amazing. How about you?"

"Like it's one in the morning and I have an exam at 8am tomorrow," Peter finally says, lifting his head to give Tony a _look_.

Tony tries - and fails hard - to look contrite. "I was just going to put in the tip," he says.

Peter rolls his eyes. "You're such a liar," he tells Tony, but he's smirking the smirk of the recently-spectacularly sexed. "Can I _please_ get some sleep now?"

"Yeah," Tony says. "I have the alarm set and I promise, no more interrupting your beauty sleep." He does feel kind of bad. Peter's been stressing over this upcoming exam for a few weeks, but it's biochemistry and Peter could easily teach the course. Besides, Tony always performed excellent on exams when he'd gotten off the night before, so why not do his bit to help Peter out?

"Bring the lights down, J, bedtime mode." The lights dim.

He kisses Peter good night with an "I love you." When Peter drifts off to sleep, Tony carefully gets out of bed and grabs a warm, wet washcloth and gently cleans Peter. Then he sets his own alarm on his wrist unit to wake him at 6:30. He'll make his boy breakfast in bed before sending him off to conquer biochemistry.

_Sir, according to the latest news, NYU is cancelling classes due to the snow storm._

Tony recalibrates his plans. He'll let Peter sleep in, feed him breakfast in bed. And then have his own breakfast.

Excellent.


End file.
